koregionfandomcom-20200213-history
Moonrise Version
Pokemon Moonrise Version is the third game in the''' Ko Generation main series'''. Like previous third versions, the region remains the same as the previous two versions, however the hero begins their journey in the small island town of Snow Lily. Instead of recieving one of the previously released starters, the hero (Reese or Midna) is given an ice Pokemon as a starter. However, the hero can obtain all three of the other Ko starters by completing tasks in other parts of the region. The mascot of the Moonrise Version is Lunaglace (often referred to as the "Moonrise Pokemon"). After their defeat in Sunrise (or Sunset), Team Daybreak (or Nightfall) have now been disbanded. Several key leaders from the group have formed Team Eclipse. Their plan is to use Lunaglace's power over the tides to destroy Ko completely. Ko has change in the two years since the Mysterious Sky Incident. Sea levels in Ko have risen immensely, changin the landscape of the region significantly. Several gyms and other important landmarks have had to move to escape the rising tides. People have lost their homes and have been forced to move into the mountains and inlands. Pokemon from other regions have also invaded Ko, forcing the need for an all new Ko Pokedex. Professor Golden sends word to her younger sister (Copper) in Snow Lily that she needs someone to do research on Pokemon in the upper parts of the region. The player now begins their journey in the small snowy island of Snow Lily. They then travel to the neighboring island of Ice Hammer, where they acquire their first gym badge at the newly-credentialed Ice Hammer gym. After taking the Knock-Out Express to Metro Island, they take the ship to travel again to Coffee Island, where they face Chief Tadewi, who is a subsitute gym leader at the moment. (Devyani has left the gym, forcing Perrie and Constance to chase after her). Possible Differences (Just ideas...subject to change...) Tadewi is now the Coffee Jungle gym leader. First gym is now in Ice Hammer. Ice Type Gym Leader Hikaru and Azar have taken over for Higa. Their gym is a double battle gym. Soldi Jr. has taken over Metro Corp from Boss Soldi. He has opened up a Pokemon preserve on Metro Island and a park in Sky City. An army of Reweson are in the middle of cleaning up Slum City and Sewer City. Kylie And Gracieare both leaders of Team Eclipse? Under one sole leader? Triad members of both teams have united to become the new team's administrators. Their teams are based on stats, with one admin going on HP, another going on attack, and so on. A quarter of Coffee Island is now submerged. New Pokemon Zoo houses Pokemon from other regions. Pays you money for donating Pokemon from other regions. Pokemon Opera house opens in Vitamin City. Give your Pokemon different Ko Fruits to improve their singing voice. Harmonize with other Pokemon for the enjoyment of the audience. Sweet berries add to a voice's high pitch sound/ sweetness, dry berries add to a voice's ???/beauty, sour " " adds to a voice's low pitch /toughness, bitter adds to a voice's ???/???, spicy adds to a voice's ???/coolness. Props can be also added to improve the confidence of your pokemon and add to their performance overall. Possible New Travel Order 1.Snow Lily - Gym 1 2.Metro Island (New: Sky City park, flooded sewer and slum city, floating Casino) 3.Coffee Island - Gym 2 and 3 (lower elevation flooded) 4.Sun Island - Gym 4 and 5 (lower elevation flooded) 5.Metro Island - Gym 6 (New: Pokemon National Zoo) 6.Frost Hammer - Gym 7 7. Wish Island - Gym 8 (New: Docked Pirate Ship) 8. Coffee Island (Pekoe Peak, Futuroso Ruins) 9. Nature Island - Knock-Out League (New Elite Four members, at least 2 new. Devyani is maybe new champion?) POST GAME: 10. Champion Island 11. Spirit Island (New: Haunted Hedge Maze) 12. Spore Island (New: Vitamin City Apartments, Vitamin City Opera Hall) 13. Noman's Island (New: Wild Experiment Pokemon Battles) Notes From Lexy - - Maybe we can also try things ala Red in GSC/HGSS, with Sunrise as the final boss or a special trainer able to be battled during rare times? Or something unique? - Opera House is a bit too far in the story, but that's my opinion. - How about a Battle Frontier on Champion Island? New Starter The new (and only) starting Pokemon in the version is an ice type. The three original Ko starters (Newteaf, Calignus, and Rainamba) can be acquired in a different manner later. The ice starter is currently being designed.